Maria
by Graceygrace
Summary: The story of Maria, an aggressive vampire with anger issues, that has only ever opened up to one person, who is her Covens leader. She is a dominate and angry person who only opens up to her only friend Anne, she has a love-hate relationship with Marcus that goes both ways, and then there's the wolves, James the lost wolf, and Jackson the pack leader. The story is Hopefully better.
1. Characters

Anne  
(Pronounced Ann)  
Vampire  
Maria's only Friend  
Maria's Best Friend  
19/538  
Hates the Wolves  
Friends With Marcus

-Marcus

Vampire

Him and Maria are Frenemies  
Possible feelings for Anne or Maria  
Friends With Anne  
20/350  
Hates the Wolves  
Wants Jackson dead

-  
James  
Werewolf  
He is Jackson's closest friend  
He is the strongest wolf in the pack  
Doesn't care about the Vampires, they don't bother him  
20  
Doesn't like Marcus  
Tries to be friends with the Vampires

-  
Jackson  
Werewolf  
The Pack leader  
Best friends with James  
Tries to decode people  
Very territorial  
20  
Hates Marcus

-  
Maria  
(Pronounced Muh-ree-uh)  
Vampire  
20/560  
Very territorial  
Keeps to herself  
Aggressive with anger issues  
Best friends with Anne, Frenemies with Marcus


	2. Anne's Pov

Anne  
(_Italics are thoughts_)

Yells filled the hallway as I got closer to Maria's room, as I ease closer I saw Marcus pace out of Maria's room "Marcus? What happ-" "Leave it alone" Marcus growled as he stomped past me. _He must be in a great mood_ I thought to myself as I walked to Maria's room, I knocked on her door and walked in "What happened with Marcus? He seems pissed" "Just leave it alone Anne" Maria muttered turning to face me "What do you want anyway?" "I wanted to come and talk to you, plus i'm hungry." "Want to go get a snack?" Maria tempted as she walked towards the door, "I would love to" I said walking to her. As we were walking and talking through the hallway I saw Marcus talking to one of the other vampires about something, and like always my curiosity got the best of me so I started to listen "What do you mean there are other people wondering around the woods, this is our territory no one should be here. Go deal with them before Maria finds out, GO!" The other vampire scurried away, probably to go deal with our un-wanted visitors "Are you even listening to me Anne?" "Oh-What?" I said looking at Maria, she chuckled and said "I asked if you were listening to me but I can see the answer is a no" "Sorry I kinda zoned out for a minute or two, what were you saying?" " I was asking you were you wanted to go hunt, do you want to go after the animals in the forest or go to town for take-out?" " Oh, I think we should just go into the woods, it's quicker and i'm pretty hungry." "Alright" We got to the door and stepped out into the forest and started walking again "Did you hear about the un-wanted visitors?" "What un-wanted visitors?" She said turning to me, _Oh... she doesn't know... that's why Marcus said before Maria finds out... oh gosh, _"Oh well I over heard Marcus say that there were people in our territory, I thought you would know, or want to find out" "Marcus didn't want to tell me? Who are they and what are they doing here?" I'm not sure, I just heard Marcus tell a vampire to go deal with it before-" I stopped talking as I heard a manly scream from the other side of the building, Maria took of and sprinted over to the scream with her vampire speed as I followed. As I arrived I saw that there were two men standing over the vampire that I saw Marcus talking to "Who are you?" I whispered as I ran to the vampire on the ground, I Put his head in my lap and I listened for his heartbeat but he didn't have one, they killed him. "Who are you?" One of them asked as I stood up and walked back to Maria whispering "He's dead." Maria stared at the two men in front of us and growled "Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" The boy with the blonde hair started to speak as the other boy looked at him, "Why should we tell you who you are? Do you even know what this place is? It's not safe here and you should leave" I looked at Maria who narrowed her eyes at the boy "Of course we know what this place is, we live here" The blonde boy stared at Maria dumbfound "Your vampires?" His friend stated, Maria started to walk towards them and stood in-front of the blonde boy and said "Yes we are, and based off your smell, your wolves, and your on our territory" Maria paused and stared at the blonde boy before stating " If you ever mess with us again, I will personally rip your throat out" Then she sped back to the building, and I followed, not wanted to look at the people who killed one of my own.


End file.
